


Something's Gotta Give

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Balthazar, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Biting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Gabriel, more fanfiction of fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: “Fuck you, Bal!”“No, fuck you, Gabriel.  You left the house in your heat, you broke my trust again.”  There is a stabbing pain in Gabriel’s chest at those words.  He turns his face away, tears blurring his eyes.More fanfiction based on the Yours!Verse





	Something's Gotta Give

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On the Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196906) by [MashiarasDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MashiarasDream/pseuds/MashiarasDream). 



“Oh.  Hey, Bal,” Gabriel blinks up at his mate as he’s pressed frantically against the back of the front door.  He only just opened the door; can still hear the engine of Dean’s car rumbling as he drives away. The only acknowledgement Balthazar gives him is a little growl and the aggressive press of his nose into his neck.  Now that he’s close enough Gabriel can smell how overwrought his mate is, and he reaches out with gentle hands to coax Bal’s face down, smoothes his hands through his hair and leans readily into his touch.

“Where were you?” Balthazar asks when he finally pulls away, his eyes lusty and angry.  Gabriel dislodges himself from the bracket of Bal’s arms as delicately as he can. He lets out a tired sigh.  He’s so tired of fighting with his mate. He’s tired of dealing with Ezekiel and Michael and Lucifer. He’s tired of staying away from his friends, of staying locked up in his house.  He’s tired of not having control over his own body; as he thinks this, a shiver runs down his spine and he feels sudden heat pooling low in his belly.

“I went to see Dean.  Where were _you_?” He snaps.  Growling at his mate right now is probably not the best idea… but he’s uncomfortable and he’s hot and he’s angry because Balthazar hasn’t given him the attention he’s deserved in the last several days.  And even though it’s not his fault, he wants to blame somebody.

“I came back around three,” Balthazar says behind him, and Gabriel glances at the clock on the wall.  It’s nearly four-thirty. Shit. “I tried to call you, but you left your phone here. I was worried…,” Balthazar steps around him, grabbing his shoulders and pinning him not so much with physical force, but with a harsh look.  “You know you shouldn’t be going out in heat.”

“I had to see Dean,” Gabriel answers, sniffing harshly.  It’s not a lie. He _needed_ to deliver that letter to Dean as soon as possible.  “And I wanted to get out of the house. I was lonely.  You _weren’t here_.”

“I was coming home,” Balthazar snaps.  Gabriel carefully extracts himself once again from his mate’s grip, brushing past him on his way to the kitchen.  He knows he shouldn’t turn his back on his mate right now, but he’s hungry. There is a bowl full of cold pasta in the fridge that is calling his name.  “You know I had to leave, Gabe. I wouldn’t have left you if I didn’t have to!”

“I know that,” Gabriel tosses casually over his shoulder.  Balthazar growls angrily and in the next moment, Gabriel finds himself pressed harshly against the counter, bent over the granite and panting against the slab.  Balthazar snarls against his neck, loosely fitting his teeth over their faded mating mark and pressing his incisors down. Gabriel keens and whines, wiggling against Bal’s strong hold.  He doesn’t budge.

“I hated leaving you,” Bal whispers, and he lets his jaw go slack and noses gently at Gabriel’s scent glands.  Balthazar’s being so close is making him start to sweat.

“I know,” Gabriel says again, but this time it comes out in a hoarse croak instead of a snarky retort.  His eyelids flutter shut, and he tilts his neck to the side in submission. He decides that, even if he isn’t going to tell Balthazar everything, maybe he should listen to Dean for once and start. “I missed you a lot.”

“Hmm,” The sound rumbles from deep within Balthazar’s chest, and he shakes his arms around Gabriel’s hips and pulls his ass to his hips.  He grinds himself forward, already beginning to feel the tacky, sticky wetness that is leaking from between Gabriel’s legs. He feels a surge of possessive anger at the thought that Gabriel would ever go outside ike this, that others may have had the chance to smell his sweet, spicy scent… but his anger is quickly abated by the sound of his mate’s keening whine, and he nuzzles his neck with renewed passion and sinks his teeth into the skin.  He hooks his fingers into the seam of Gabriel’s leggings, pulls them swiftly down and exposes his bony ass. The warm overhead light from the stove illuminates the image in front of him; the sticky slick on his mate’s legs, his pretty pale skin that trembles beneath Balthazar’s touch.

“Oh dear, I’m sorry you’ve had to suffer like this,” Bal says, and bends down to kiss the slope of Gabriel’s ass at the base of his spine.  Gabriel sighs and tilts his head, pressing his cheek to the cool stone of the countertop.

“S’hot.  Make it stop,” he moans.  Bal nips at his flesh and then makes quick work of his own pants; his pants and belt clatter to the floor with a quiet _clink_.  Gabriel trembles with anticipation.  Balthazar’s fingers dig into the meat of Gabe’s thighs and pull his ass cheeks apart, and his thumb dips into the crease of his ass, scooping up a decent amount of slick and smearing it all over his fingers.  He pulls down his boxers, his long cock springs free and he strokes himself to full hardness with quick efficiency.

“Come here love,” Bal says, lifting Gabriel up from where he’s bent, bringing their lips together in a cool, unhurried kiss.  Now Gabriel’s back is pressed completely to Bal’s front, and when his cockhead pokes at Gabriel’s ass and slips inside he lets out a quiet groan and his head falls back onto Bal’s shoulder.  He rocks their bodies together, his grip bruising on Balthazar’s hips, his mouth working dark bruises into the tender skin of his neck.

“Can’t believe you left me here,” Gabriel pants, white incisors flashing as he gives Bal an impish smile.  “We could’a been doin’ this all day,” he slurs. Bal grunts and slams his hips, jostling Gabriel forward so he’s bent over the counter once again, his hands flown out to support himself as Balthazar begins to pound into his ass without reticence.

“You never know when to shut up,” Balthazar growls.  Gabriel’s eyes roll back in his head, partially from pleasure but mostly from annoyance.  Bal’s fingers are definitely bruising his hips now, and he loves it. His cock jumps against his belly, and he reaches down to squeeze himself.  He feels Balthazar’s knot already beginning to swell at the base of his cock, and he wants to come before his mate does. He likes the feeling of taking a knot when he’s loose-limbed and floating in a fucked-out afterglow.  He comes against the cabinet doors, moaning loudly against the stone and leaving warm puffs of steam against the stone slab.

“Fuck,” Bal curses, and his knot swells up when Gabe squeezes around him.  Then their locked together, and with a few more frantic thrusts he’s coming.  Gabriel sighs and deflates against the stone. Bal rubs his ass, massaging the knots out of the base of his mate’s spine.  “I’m still angry at you,” he huffs, barely a few moments after coming. Gabriel’s eyes pop open and he turns his head to the side, blinking lazily at his mate.

“Is now really the time for us to talk about this?”

“Yes, I think it is.  You can’t exactly run away,” Bal says snippily, and grinds his knot forward.  Gabriel hisses and jerks against him.

“Fuck you, Bal!”

“No, fuck _you_ , Gabriel.  You left the house in your heat, you broke my trust again.”  There is a stabbing pain in Gabriel’s chest at those words. He turns his face away, tears blurring his eyes.

“I told you you could lock me up if you wanted,” Gabriel mutters petulantly.  Balthazar snorts.

“I don’t _want_ to.”

“Hm,” Gabriel sighs.  Balthazar bends down and kisses his temple, then shifts his feet a little.  Gabriel feels his knot gently tug at his rim, then he slips free and they are separated from each other.  Gabriel wants to stand up, walk away, storm into the bathroom and lock the door and take a cold shower and forget today.  He doesn’t move. Balthazar’s hands ease him up gently, and he pulls his pants back on and clings to his mate’s shoulders.  “I love you,” he whispers. Balthazar tenses, and then he wraps his arms around Gabriel’s body and presses a warm, lingering kiss to the center of his forehead.  He closes his eyes and his nostrils flare, and he submerges himself again in the sweet, spicy scent of the man that he loves.

“Gabriel,” he sighs, fervent and charged, “I love you too.”

There are many things they are broken between them. But if they try... Gabriel is hopeful that they have a shot at mending them.   



End file.
